Destiny High
by Chika Hatake
Summary: Chika had a bad dream, it resulted with her death or is the Keyblade trying to tell her something? Where does Guze come in with this and is Chika a Flame haze? This world is getting out of hand and Chika is in the middle of it. The genders are switched!


-l Destiny Dream l-

Beep…..

Beep….

Beep…

I hate that so much annoying sound.

My hand felt over to the clock and I slapped it away with my hand. It made a loud crushing clatter with the ground and my eyes closed tight with that sound. It pained my head for a few seconds before I closed my eyes. The clock began to tick again as the broken voice of my Mother came through the door. My Mother had the flu and it was a bad case her voice was broken a bit and she couldn't talk that clearly.

"Chika, it's time to get up dear" she called out to me.

"I am coming" I replied.

My feet came to the ground and my sea foam eyes opened unhurriedly, my head was spinning as I replayed my dream. The world in front of my eyes felt like nothing but what it felt like. It was a dream nothing more, wasn't it? I was confused to the point where I was about to feel the need to go back to bed. I opened the door and walked out, I was glad that my sister Sora and my brother Kairi weren't awake. The two had an affair a brother/sister affair and I was in the middle of keeping their secret or swirly. I motioned my body to the bathroom and walked inside and closed the door behind me. It shut and locked itself and I turned on the sink and splashed water on my face looking in the mirror. I hated the fact that I was the youngest child in my family, but I had a secret. My secret was the most horrible in my whole family since I was born and they thought I should be protected forever. I soon washed myself in the bathtub and put on my clothes it was my school uniform sadly.

My school uniform was a black jacket, with a white shirt and a red tie, I wore a red plaid skirt with red socks and black shoes. My black hair slapped against my back as a black bat clip sat inside of it. My brown bag slashed across my shoulder and my hand in Sora's as we walked to school, I was in her class and she was annoying. Her brown hair and blue eyes and her thoughts that she was the most perfect girl In our family almost made me puke. Kairi's friend Namine` was the girl I adored she loved everything that I liked especially drawing, she gave me one of her journals and I planned to use it someday. I forgot to tell you about that daunting dream that I had, I'll explain it now.

**My Daunting Dream**

Chika walked across the floor, people danced around her and the moonlight shone above their heads. Nobody saw her even as they passed by her and she heard a key bolt behind her. She turned her head and a blade was pointing at her. It moved rapidly past her as she dodged its point and she jumped to her feet and ran away. The blade came back and swiftly hack her shoulders as blood seeped out she gasped and fell to the ground in pain. The blade stood before her and murmured quietly and it filled her ears. The blade stood upright and she noticed that somebody was holding it. Chika's eyes widened and the figure was becoming clearer to her. All that she saw was its deafening heartrending gaze and the silver tears dripping from its cheeks. Its lips moved and she stared as it raised the blade to give her the finishing touch and make her dance with sugary death. Then a bloodcurdling scream surrounded them and Chika watched as the blade cut at her arm and she was faced with her arm flying to the left. She screamed out in pain as a hand covered her mouth and she looked at the figure and its eyes frightened her. The person staring at her with an emotionless face was none other than the person she feared the most in her entire life. That person, that frightening person was herself.

**End of The Dream **

That dream scared her too no end and when she woke up from that dream the same morning. She looked at the side of her bed and the blade that was about to give the finishing blow was by her side.

_**To Be Continued….**_


End file.
